


The Proposal

by SakiJune



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Love, Marriage Proposal, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Non c'è fretta, lo sanno bene, quando mi mettono fretta, che guai combino! E con te non voglio rovinare nulla. Su di te ho scommesso tutto quanto."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlotte_McGonagall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_McGonagall/gifts).



> Note per il lettore casuale.  
> C'è un personaggio, nell'era del Terzo Dottore, che compare in un solo serial e di cognome fa Osgood.  
> Moffat ha pensato bene di inventare un'omonima, che lavora sempre per la UNIT, e di affermare che sì, sono parenti.  
> Ma prima ancora, l'autore di un romanzo gli ha dato un nome di battesimo e un altro gli ha affibbiato una fidanzata di nome Becky.  
> Ciò permette di fare non solo due più due, ma di elaborare diagrammi, limiti, derivate ed equazioni con numeri complessi.  
> Oppure semplicemente di inventare e scrivere cosine pucci su questi due innamorati insieme alla mia twin.  
> Tanti auguri, giuggiola.

Non sono un poeta. Non sono bravo con le metafore, e se la mia mente elabora una similitudine, non è certo di quelle che si trovano in un manuale per improvvisarsi romantici.  
La verità è che odio improvvisare. Preferisco osservare, sperimentare, attendere.  
Un uovo - che si schiuda.  
Un pesce - che abbocchi.  
La tua mano - che scelga di stringere la mia per tanti anni ancora.  
Non c'è fretta, lo sanno bene, quando mi mettono fretta, che guai combino! E con te non voglio rovinare nulla. Su di te ho scommesso tutto quanto.  
  
Non sono nemmeno una persona ambiziosa, e per questo temo di deluderti. Ma ho una paura più grande: diventare come mio padre, sbagliare le mie priorità. Perché ora non voglio più giustificarlo, ora so di poter essere migliore di lui. Non come ufficiale, ma come uomo. Non desidero altro e non penso ad altro che alla famiglia che potremo avere, e perdonami se sto correndo troppo con l'immaginazione. Ma non voglio credere che le mie siano solo illusioni.  
Sento che, in qualche modo, sto rompendo quel guscio, da dentro. Sto nascendo di nuovo. Ecco, lo vedi? Le immagini che mi salgono alla mente sono così goffe e contorte. Mi sto paragonando al brutto anatroccolo della favola? Non è così lontano dalla realtà, a pensarci bene.  
  
Non sono mai stato coraggioso, ma lo sono abbastanza da essere qui, adesso. Se non ti sei innamorata solo di una divisa, che peraltro mi stava malissimo, la mia decisione non ti turberà. Spero che sia così, che per te non cambi nulla. Voglio lavorare, voglio meritarti, ma odio nasconderti una parte della mia vita. E sì, lo ammetto, odio trovarmi costantemente in pericolo. Qualcuno dirà che sono davvero un vigliacco, ma non tutti possono essere eroi. Non voglio morire, voglio vivere con te.  
  
Dimmi, adesso, se ho sciupato tutto. Non posso tornare indietro, ormai, e nemmeno lo vorrei. Ti guardo e attendo.  
Il mio cuore - che rallenti prima di esplodere.  
Il tuo sorriso - che mi dia speranza.  
Il tuo sì - che trasformi quella speranza in certezza.  



End file.
